Drug delivery is the art of making and using formulations, technologies, and systems for transporting a therapeutic agent in the body as needed to safely achieve its desired therapeutic effect. Drug delivery is an active field involving many scientists and scientific disciplines. There is an ongoing need to find new and better ways to deliver therapeutic agents.